Should I smoke or should I not smoke?
by TheBlossomingRose0731
Summary: Lightning is the narattor of the story. She smokes with her bad friends and doesn't smoke with her good friends. Ratings may change either Rated T or M.
1. Intro

**Intro of the Story**

Smoking cigarettes and weed makes me feel good. I don't know why but I did it because my life sucks. I hate everything about me right now. I wish I could just live my life alone. Hi my name is Lightning Farron and my real name is Claire just call me Lightning instead. I'm 16 years old and I am in 11th grade a junior in High School. I have a sister name Serah, she's 13 and she's in 8th grade in Middle school. Also Serah doesn't know if I'm smoking and if she does she'll go crazy on it and she will tell some people I Know. I smoke for my life because my parents died and people in my school starts with me sometimes and it really is annoying. I know smoking is bad for me but I do it to make me feel good so I won't be crazy and plus it help me be chill when I had terrible days. I have some of my friends who smoke with me after school, Jihl Nabaat a, Cid Raines, and Yaag Rosch. Jihl and Yaag Rosch are both 17 years old and their 12th grade seniors while Cid Raines is in the same grade as me. There are not bad but they are sometimes trouble makers in my grade. I also have other friends that are good they don't smoke and also they don't even know if I smoke or not or hang out with bad friends. Their names are Snow, Fang, Sazh, Hope, and Vanille. Snow and Fang are in the same grade as me, Sazh is in 12th grade senior, Vanille is in 10th grade sophomore, and Hope is in 9th grade freshman. I have different personalities to bad friends and the good friends.


	2. Chapter 1: making decisions is hard

I was in my room doing homework while smoking cigarettes. Cigarettes doesn't smell that strong in my room, it just smells a bit like burned pizza or whatever. Also cigarettes help me concentrate on my homework, I don't know why but it does really. Then I finished my homework, I got to my computer went to facebook to chat with my gang and my other group of friends. I started talking about how I did my homework so fast by smoking cigarettes to my gang and they thought it was cool. Should I keep smoking? I don't know it's up to me to decide. Then I chat with my other group of friends that doesn't smoke. We talk about how school was tough for us. Snow was like "junior year so mad chill!" which I think it's weird. Fang was like "oh crap my junior year was so boring". Sazh was like "senior year was the best". Vanille was like "oh god sophomore year was annoying". Hope was like "freshman year was so easy for some reason". I finish smoking and threw it away into the garbage next to my desk. I lie down on my bed and started sleeping. Serah knocked on my door which kind of annoys me when I'm trying to take a nap.

"Claire I need my calculator back!" Serah said it loud then I slowly got out of bed and got her calculator on my desk and gave it to her. "Thank you, since when did you need a calculator?" Serah asked.

"Since like never mind Serah…"I said it in a tired voice. Serah left, I closed my door and fall a sleep on my bed. Then my cell rang and check who it is. It was Jihl one of the gang that I smoke with. Then I answered it.

"Hey Lightning want to go to the club tonight with me and the rest of the gang?" Jihl asked if I should go or not. I had so many plans like go to the mall with my good friends. I have like different personalities about my gang and my good friends.

"I don't know about Jihl, but if I come I'll let you know ok." Then she hung up the phone. The phone rang again and this time it was Hope.

"Hey Lightning um do you want to go to the mall with me, Snow, Fang, Vanille, and Sazh tonight?" Hope asked if I should go to the mall with my friends.

"I don't know hope maybe I'll think about it alright." Then he hung up the phone. I can't decide weather or not should I go to the mall with my good friends or go to the club with my gang. This is really confusing me like really. I hate that go back and ford to go to the club and mall like that it's so weird and full of tiredness. I rather just be a loner that doesn't hang out with friends that much. I mean my life is full of craziness and this is why I have to smoke some cigarettes.

"Ugh why can't I do both things i don't know!" I talked to my self. My two group of friends plans are so confusing like i want to kill my self or I want to do both. Alright this is pissing me off right...

I got out of my room and went downstairs in the kitchen,got something in the refridgerator and drank my monster the energy drink. Even though the drink is unhealthy but it makes me calm my nerves down. Then I got something in the fridge again and ate the left over pizza from yesterday and I didn't bother myself putting the pizza in the microwave to heat because i want it cold. Maybe I'm doing bad habits like this again because for some reason it makes me feel good.

I went up stairs in my room again to figure out weather I can do both at the same or lie to on of my group that I'm sick which Im not. My gang is just gonna do drugs and etc.. in the club and My goodies is just going to buy stuff and hang out in the mall. I lie down on my bed again trying to figure which ones should I do.

* * *

**There will be a next chapter in the story.**


	3. Chapter 2: At the club

I got dressed up and put stuff on my bag even cigarettes. I walked downstairs and went to the kitchen to put get some soda and energy drink. I put them inside my bag and closed it tight. I got a glass of water and a pill, put the pill inside my mouth and drank water with it. I sat down on a chair and eat chips from the middle of the table.

Serah got downs stairs to the kitchen, gets juice box from the refrigerator and sat down with me. She drank her juice then she started saying something to me. "Claire you don't have to hire a babysitter if you're going out because I'm okay of being alone in the house and don't worry I won't do bad stuff."

"Okay Serah I don't care." I said. She deserves to be alone in the house because she's a big girl. Babysitters are too bossy anyways.

Serah went back upstairs in her room. I went outside and started texting Hope. I texted him that I couldn't go and tell them I won't make it. Hope texted back that he was okay with it. I started texting Jihl that I'll meet you guys there and she said okay.

I went back inside for a minute to tell Serah I'm leaving. "Serah I'm leaving now!" I said in a loud voice hoping she could here me from her room.

"Okay Claire." Serah said from her room. She doesn't know that I'm going to the club where people smoke, drink and lots of crazy fun stuff there. If she did then she would got crazy tattle tailing on people.

I went outside again and closed the front door. I got inside my car and start driving to the club. I sometimes speed when I'm in a hurry to go to any places and I never get caught by the police speeding. So I speed a little to get to the club and good thing that there's no traffic which makes my life easier. I got my cigarette out and started smoking while driving at the same time. It makes me chill when I do that.

After that I made it to the club and parked my car next to the club house. I went inside the club house and find my friends.

I found Jihl at the bar drinking her vodka. "Hello Jihl." I said.

"Hey Lightning glad you came." Jihl said as she drank her beer. "You see those hot guys, I want one of them and it's the guy with the red silky brief, he's so yummable I just wanna fuck him." Jihl pointed at one of the guys who are playing at the pool table.

"I see but not interested in boys right now." I said as I ordered beer and start drinking some.

"Oh Lighting someday you will." Jihl said. "I'm just gonna go talk to one of the guys at there." Jihl said she left.

I took out my cigarette, started smoking and drinking beer at the same time. I saw Cid dancing with girls that's wearing bikini top and I saw Yaag at the couch surrounded by girls. I felt a little bored right not and I should of went with my good friends at the mall but nah all they do is look around stuff and have around the mall which bores me a lot and I don't shop a lot while they do.

I saw Jihl kissing one of the guys she likes at the pool table. She came back to me with the guy and started telling that she will marry him. "I love him he's so hot and we can fuck each other whatever we meet again." Jihl said and I nodded. That's kind of illegal since she's 17 and they guy I think is 20 or something but she's going to turn 18 soon and she will be allowed to date any older guys she wants.

"Yeah and she's so hot that I wanna shower with her." The guy said and then I nodded. They kind of do look like a cute couple but I'm not interested with hot guys in briefs.

Then they left me and started dancing with each other. Once I get home I'll lie to my good friends that I was busy with homework and stuff that I couldn't go. I do understand that lying to them is bad but when it comes to hanging out with bad friends I'll lie to the. Sometimes choosing friends is hard for me.


End file.
